ArcanaPC11
This is the 11th episode of Arcana Pretty Cure! series and the 61st episode of AisuShironami's fanseries. Plot In Matsuri's house, they are treating Gina's friends wounds. Even after two days passed, non of them shows any sign of waking up. Panic, Gina tried to remember a healing magic which she has not been trained before, but saw it only. As she tried to cast the spell on an injured butterfly, the spell made the butterfly huge instead of healing it. Then she try again and things became worst. The next day on their dorms, Miho wake up with shock. Her and Gina's room in filled with various unbelievable things. Huge butterfly, tiny car, purple tree, sneezing trash can, talking animals and many other things. Gina said that when she tried other spells, this happened overnight. Then, she got an idea. She'll train her magic by using it on daily basis. Miho tried to stop her, but Gina's gone to the classroom. She helped her friends like fixing a broken glass, making dozen of origami at once, baking a cake in seconds, carrying 100 books at once and many other that is beyond human abilities. Suddenly, a huge crash heard and creatures and things from her room that has been touched by magic freed themselves and roaming around the school. Gina is panicked and think of how to solve this. As she walked to the gym with her other classmates, one of her friend suddenly fainted. Gina did not notice as she got a lot on her mind. But Aimi, Miho and Matsuri noticed the symptoms of Glitch. And yes, a Glitch soon appeared. The cures transformed, but as they fight, Gina cannot focus. Then, the cures are caught by the Glitch as Coffin walks into the battlefield. He told them that he's going to need one volunteer to be taken and if that happened he wont touch earth for quite some time. Gina said to take her. Coffin released other cures but Gina who apologized for bringing this mess. As she was about to get slashed by Coffin, her friends said that Gina is doing good magic. Even though there may be a mess, still she's doing something good. She know Gina will be able to fix this in no time with he magic. Gina realizes that each spell always have a counterspell and the magic did not last forever. She'll continue using her magic wisely and think about how later on. Then, a light blasted and a card appeared. Helping them defeat the Glitch as Coffin went back. Later on, they are visiting Gina's friend again. Gina tried a spell that she hopes will succeed this time. And yes, as she cast the spell, their fingers started to move. Characters Cures * Suzunaka Aimi / Cure Knight * Shinju Miho / Cure Spectre * Shikako Matsuri / Cure Priest * Hoshizaki Gina / Cure Enchanter Mascots * Major * Minor Villains * Coffin * Glitch Secondary Characters *Prince Senka *Prince Ligero *Seth *Adora *Nebo Major Events Trivia * The received card is "Magician" Category:Episodes Category:Made Up 'Episodes' Category:Arcana Pretty Cure Category:Arcana Pretty Cure episodes